


Teen idols

by krikr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i rushed the end because i just wanted it to be done, i spent weeks on that, some idea i had in mind for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikr/pseuds/krikr
Summary: Being a celebrity entails many things, one of them having to do photoshoots to promote yourself. Fortunately for Hana Song, she meets a teen idol used to it, Adrien Agreste.





	Teen idols

Adrien had been waiting for about thirty minutes now. It was unusual for him (his schedule was usually planned to the minute and left him little time for idle things like enjoying himself or waiting around), but this time he wasn’t the only one concerned, so the schedule had to accommodate for his co-star.  
The teen model was used to photoshoot with a partner. Sometimes it was a star that had just had a surge in popularity thanks to being a footballer, or somesuch, sometimes it was another model…

While Adrien was a fan of videogames, he didn’t really watch many streamers, so he knew almost nothing of D.va when his father had told him he’d do a photoshoot with her.

After watching a few of her streams and reading things about her to have an idea of who she was, he had to admit she seemed rather nice, and quite pretty as well, so he was looking forward to working with her.  
Nathalie and the Gorilla were waiting in a corner, Nathalie with her tablet, ready to call Gabriel Agreste the moment the Korean idol arrived.  
They didn’t have to wait much longer, as, less than a minute afterward, they saw a taxi stop in front of the gallery, its door opening before the idol stepped out.  
She was lightly dressed for the occasion, only jeans, a shirt, and a jacket. She entered the building, smiling widely.  
« Hi guys ! »  
« It is an honor to meet you, D.va! » Adrien grinned, stepping up to her, talking to her in an okay-ish Korean. She looked him over, smiling. He was pretty cute. And she knew she was rather petite, but that didn’t excuse that a boy five years younger than her was almost taller than her!  
« Likewise, Adrien! And please, call me Hana, no need for the gamertag today ! » she told him, winking.

“It is good to see you on time, miss Song.” Came Gabriel’s voice. His assistant stepped up to the two teens, carrying her tablet, with Gabriel’s face on real time.  
“Yeah, apparently your streets are less busy than I was told.” Hana smiled, even if she was finding the whole Facetime thing weird.  
“Good. Nathalie will show you your changing room, then you and Adrien will meet up in the studio for the shoot.” The designer said.  
“Ever done a photoshoot like this, d… Hana?” Adrien asked.  
“No, nothing really like this before, but that just means a new challenge!”  
“I’ll be here if you have questions or need help.” He offered.  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” She reassured him.   
“Good. I’ll leave Nathalie to take care of the rest.” said Adrien’s father.   
And just like that, the call ended.   
”Your father’s pretty weird.” Hana said surprised.  
”I know.” Adrien shook his head, a brief frown over his face.  
“If you’d follow me.” Nathalie turned away.   
“Right away! See you, Adrien!”

The blonde teen waived at her as she left, while he went to his own changing room  
Hana followed the black-haired assistant, looking around. “Sooo… how old is Adrien?” She asked idly.  
“Fourteen.” Nathalie answered briefly.  
“Huh. He’s pretty tall for his age.“Hana noted.  
“He is.” The dark-haired woman nodded, the two girls had reached the changing room.  
It was fairly big, as it was obviously made for fashion expositions in mind, and thus to accommodate multiple models changing at the same time, but for the day, it was empty, with no makeup artist present. Nathalie showed her a corner of the room, where there were a few costumes.  
“If you feel like you need makeup, I can apply some.”  
“No need to, i always look perfect.” Hana grinned.  
She had only her lipstick and slight shade on her face, and her ‘whiskers’.  
Nathalie had a slight smile on her face for a second.  
“Just put the outifit on, then.”  
Hana smiled, looking at the clothes she’d have to put on for this shoot.  
Leggings, and a crop top.

“You look amazing, Hana!” Adrien exclaimed as he saw her enter the set.  
Leggings clinging to her legs, accentuating their length and her thighs, a crop top showing off plenty of skin, showing off her midriff and abs and emphasizing her chest… Were it his first time modeling with a woman, he’d have been speechless.  
Which Hana was, however. Adrien’s black pants and jacket were beautiful clothes on their own, but the fact that he wasn’t wearing anything under that jacket, that he wore open… everything in his appearance made Hana weak in her knees. And slightly wet. So of course, Adrien had to say the worst and best thing she could hear.  
“Do you want to practice some poses while we wait for the photographer? That way you’ll be a bit used to it when he arrives.”  
“Of course!” D.va was never one to back down from a challenge. And even more so if that challenge happened to be a scandalously sexy boy.  
“So, he’s probably going to ask us to pose together leaning against each other.” Adrien was used to this sort of things by now, just because she was an extremely attractive girl near his age wearing revealing clothes and they were almost touching, he wouldn’t be distracted. That’s what he told himself, at least.  
“Like this?” Hana leaned in close, face centimeters away from his.  
“Yeah…” Adrien gulps, making Hana giggle.  
“If we didn’t have a shoot, i would be all over you.” She said seductively.  
Adrien gulped even harder, and, on an impulse, ground his hips against hers.  
It was Hana’s turn to be shocked, stiffening a moan.  
“You’re sure you want to do that here?” she smirked.

Adrien froze briefly, just realizing what he had done, and where. “I.. umm.” he stammered.  
“A-hem.” Nathalie cleared her throat, looking up froùm her tablet. “Our photographer won’t be here for a few hours, he got into an accident on the way here.”  
“He.. he’s okay?” Adrien asked, stepping away from Hana, hoping Nathalie didn’t see anything compromising.  
“Yes, he just called. He won’t be available for a few days.” she explained. “Sorry for the inconvenience, miss Song.” she turned toward Hana.  
“It’s not a big deal. When will we able to do the shoot, then?”  
“When I’ll have found a photographer to replace him. Probably tomorrow or in a few days, I hope it is not too much of an issue, miss Song.”  
“I was scheduled to stay in Paris for ten days, so if you can schedule the shoot during the week, it won’t be a problem.” Hana’s agent was usually the one to take care of these sort of deals. “But you can discuss it with my producer if you want a specific date.”  
“I’ll do so. Adrien, you have nothing scheduled for the afternoon, since it was supposed to be the shoot. So you’re free until 18h.” she had a small smile as she left. “I’ll contact miss Song’s producer. Miss Song?”  
“I think I’ll stay here for a bit, I’d like to talk with Adrien.” Hana smiled.

As soon as Nathalie left, Hana turned toward Adrien, bridging the distance between them and kissed him on the lips, tongue probing his lips.  
“Now that we’re alone…” she purred seductively in his ear, pushing him to a chair.  
“I.. uh.. never did anything like this.” Adrien admitted, blushing.  
“Oh? Well, I’ll just need to teach you, then.” Hana smiled, undoing the boy’s tight pants, licking her lips at the size of the bulge in his boxers. “It looks lovely.”  
She slid a hand inside his boxers, eyes widening as she felt his cock. It was thicker than any of her toys.   
“And it feels great. I can’t wait to have it in me.”  
Adrien could only gasp and shudder in pleasure as Hana slowly peeling his boxers down, letting out another moan of surprise at the reveal of his cock.  
“Really nice~” she said, straddling him, rubbing her crotch against his cock, her wetness soaking her leggings, letting him feel it.  
“This is how wet you make me.”   
Adrien sighed in pleasure, looking up at her. “What can I do?”  
“Well, first lesson is kissing.” Hana smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly, parting her lips, tongue prodding his lips.  
Adrien moaned, trying to return the favor. Clumsily at first, because Hana grinding against his cock all the while was very distracting, but after a few,attempts, Hana’s mewls of pleasure told him he was getting better. She pulled back, smiling.  
“Not bad~ you’re a quick learner.” She said, lifting herself enough to pull he leggings down, rubbing her drenched cunt against his cock. “Now, try to put it in~ and don’t worry about blowing your load in an instant or anything, I won’t mind.”  
Adrien smiled. Even with having never watched porn in his life (thanks to a father that had installed passwords and/or parental security on all the house’s computers), he had a pretty good idea of what went where. Nodding at her request, he grabbed his cock, pushing it against the idol’s pussy, Hana’s dainty hands joining in to help him. Even then, it took four tries before he eventually slipped his tip inside her vagina, and it took all his willpower to not cum this instant, with how wonderful and hot and wet and new it all felt to him.  
“Oh.. oh damn~ that’s a tight fit~ you feel wonderful, stretching me wide..<3” Hana moaned. Adrien could only groan in pleasure, nodding.  
“I told you you can blow your load inside me.” She told him, kissing him briefly. “But let’s see how long you last, then.”

She started rocking her hips back and forth, gyrating them as she rode him, bouncing on his dick. Her walls gripped him, her wetness and heat surrounding his cock as,his moans became louder and louder.  
“That’s it, cum inside my pussy~” Hana encouraged him. “Do it do it do it <3” her own moans became louder too, her rhythm becoming more intense.  
Then Adrien came, shooting spurt after spurt of cum inside her pussy, panting heavily. Hana fell against his chest, giggling softly.  
“For a first time, that was pretty good. You lasted longer than I’d hoped AND almost made me cum.”  
She,stroked his chest, glancing at his watch. “And we still have a few hours to ourselves. Then the entire week, then maybe more~”


End file.
